


Love, Passionately

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I can’t help it, Smut, What Have I Done, supercat, supercatslam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Part 2, but standalone, to Love, Actually.You asked for the NSFW, I complied.





	

Love, Passionately

 

This is part 2 to Love, Actually. Once again, this can be read as a stand alone fic, but I recommend reading the above mentioned first. They belong together, just like Cat and Kara do, am I right? 

This one, as promised thanks to all of your likes and comments, comes out with a much higher rating, (you asked for it) and, honestly, I'm considering a part 3 as well. 

Anyways, here's hoping you love this as much as the first, and that I fulfilled that fantasy I knew all of you were thinking of by the end of part 1, because I was thinking the exact same thing. This one has a lot of sadness though, so bear with me, and I hope I didn't hurt Kara too much in this little thing.

 

 

Love. Lust. X. That boundary between flowers and kisses and downright passion in offices ten minutes before work and at late moments in very public parks because it hits you right then. Because you can't ignore it. Because she's so pretty in her colourful yellow dress and you think she might just be everything you ever need, for now, for tomorrow, forever. 

Because of right now, before a board meeting, before they could very well be caught doing very wicked things because she's wearing her suit, and it's so perfect and beautiful, and she tastes so amazing, and because Cat can't ever resist Supergirl when the heroine asks her to come. And so Cat does. Cat comes. Hard. With her lips pressed to Supergirl's neck to stifle her moan as Kara keeps moving, the harness glinting in the light of the bright afternoon sun streaming into the windows of Catco Worldwide Media as Kara keeps thrusting softly, holding Cat's leg to her hip as her cape brushes against a silky thigh. And Cat loves every second of it, because Kara knows exactly how to work with that harness and that glass toy, that also happens to be red. Of course, for Supergirl. Because Supergirl is here, right now. Because Kara's pretty red dress is on the floor in a pile, hastily discarded, and Kara's glasses are lying on the tabletop along with her phone, and Supergirl is who Cat is eagerly kissing, her own lips pressed against Supergirl's neck, inhaling the scent of Supergirl and sex and a soft leather cape and Kara's sweet vanilla and grapefruit perfume.

Because Kara is Supergirl. And Cat loves that. So Cat breaks all the rules. Only for Supergirl. Because she's never loved anybody quite as much, or been quite as hot, for such a beautiful girl. A girl with hands of steel. And a heart of gold.

\-----

And so when the meeting get's called, Cat gently eases her hands away from Kara's now messy blond waves and leans back, still panting hard after two strong orgasms, and smiles at her heroine, who seems to want nothing more than to call off the meeting and stay here with Cat forever. But this has been happening for nearly a year now, nearly every day, and despite what might seem normal, nothing about this has faded. If anything, it's intensified. And Cat smiles at that, because even after two insane orgasms that make her forget what that meeting is about, Cat still wants her. Cat still needs her again. And buttoning up her shirt while Kara bends down to lift her dress and step back into it is more than enough incentive for Cat to cancel every meeting she has for a week and fuck Kara on this conference table until Kara doesn't need her powers to fly.

\------

"Really, we need to stop doing this. If anyone ever catches us..." Cat whispered, zipping up Kara's dress to help her out even as Kara removed the glass toy from it's harness but left the clasps and everything in place, obviously intending to wear it all day, even over her suit, underneath her dress. And fuck, that alone was going to kill Cat. Knowing she had it would be purely deadly for Cat's mind for the remaining 5 hours of the work day. And just like that, as Kara tied her hair up messily with a pen and slipped her glasses back on, Cat knew she wouldn't make it through lunch without taking Kara again. And Cat shouldn't, because fuck her, Cat had to be health conscious. She was coming up on fifty now, and certainly, having Kara doing these things to her multiple times a day, up to ten last Sunday because of the beach and the sun and because Kara's absolutely stunning in a bikini, had to be pushing her. But Cat had never felt more alive, or more eager, to be with Kara. To be with Supergirl. Because being with Supergirl, like that, was totally and entirely super, just like her name insisted. 

"Then stop pulling me in here at random times of the day when we should ideally be working, Catherine." Kara said softly, brushing her lips over Cat's even as she helped the older woman stand and fixed her belt for her while Cat tried to smooth out her hair a bit, knowing she looked well and truly fucked, and nobody would be stupid enough to mistake it for anything else. 

"Then stop wearing that damn gold harness to work with your suit, Supergirl.'' Cat said, settling into her seat at the head of the table with Kara at her side, who was still fiddling with her hair and closing her purse, hiding the toy that she'd roughly cleaned and sanitized, now learning to keep everything in close range. 

"Then stop leaving it on the bed where I dress, and looking so amazing when I use it on you."

"Supergirl..."

"Kit Kat... What exactly is it that you're giving me? I know you spoke about an early gift, but what is it...?"Kara asked with a sly grin, and Cat smirked, shaking her head as she flipped open files and arranged her things as people started drifting in, Winn immediately grabbing his place next to Kara and Lucy slipping in next to Cat as legal advisor, while everybody else found their seats and settled in, laptops and files opening.

"You'll find out now." Cat mused, smiling.

"Catherine, well, shall we begin on finance?" The board director asked before Kara could ask another question, and Cat nodded, Kara now silent at her side, blushing slightly as Winn looked her over, shaking his head in amusement. He knew exactly what they'd been doing, and after the past year, Kara was still stunned that everyone didn't know yet. 

"Kara, really?" Winn asked in a whisper, eyeing her up.

Kara just blushed, and Cat smiled wickedly, looking at her files. 

\-----

"Baby, what's wrong?" Cat asked, not daring to touch Kara like this, when her eyes were dark and set, when her lips were pursed and she was standing with her back arched. Cat only saw that look when Kara was Supergirl, but never when Kara was with her. This was her fighting stance, her look when she really didn't like something. And Cat couldn't quite believe she'd instilled that look on Kara. Especially after giving her such a bold promotion. As a gift. Did Kara not like it? It wasn't as if Kara didn't deserve the upgrade, she more than certainly did. 

"Cat... how? Why would you push me away like this?" Kara asked, her voice thick from her tears, which were glittering in her eyes, threatening to fall. 

"Push you away? Kara... what did I do?"

''As if you don't know? Cat..."

"Kara, what the hell? Do you not want to be promoted up?"

"Just don't, Cat. Please..." Kara whispered, tears now freely falling, and walked away, wiping at her cheek as she dropped her summer sandals and ran towards the elevator, her hair free and messy down her back, a dead giveaway of her secret, especially since she dropped the glasses as well, leaving them lying on the tiles of Catco, leaving Cat standing there in stunned silence, unable to speak.

\------

Cat walked into work the next day alone, trying to seem all casual when she really was anything but, the emptiness of the bullpen without Kara at her side weighing hard on her soul. Cat walked past Kara's desk, to her glass fishbowl of an office, and glanced over the white desk with it's yellow flowers, pink file bin, blue covered laptop, and green files in the pink bin. Honestly, the colour was raging almost angrily against the white desk. Kara was such a little colour wheel, and so was her alter ego, and damn Cat if she didn't want to cry at the sight of the empty chair. Cat knew immediately Kara wasn't in, her chair was void of the messenger bag she now carried on her back all the time, effective space for the gold harness and everything to go with it, and her suit, and random things for Cat like spare glasses and lipstick and Lexapro.

But Cat still asked, Cat still hoped, because fuck, she felt like she was hollow inside, and hope was the only thing still keeping her sane. She'd learned that from Kara. From Supergirl. Faith. Hope. Dreams. Supergirl had taught her all those details. "Winn? Is... did you see Kara today?"

"Nope. What happened between you? I saw her, yesterday, She was crying. What happened?"

"I..." Cat considered her words, rubbing her arms as she tried to hug herself. It didn't help. "I broke her heart."

\------------

"I think she misunderstood what you were trying to give her, Cat. She's... I know she seems like such a strong woman, being Supergirl, but she's fragile. Kara loves being close to people. I think she adores it the most out of everything. I think she misunderstood your gift of a well earned promotion as a wall instead of a bridge, because she wouldn't be near you as much. Kara is still hurting, from her young life. It was traumatizing to her. In fact, for the first few months, I resorted to holding Kara at night while she slept. She needed the comfort to fall asleep. The closeness. She'd wake up screaming if I wasn't there to hold her. That stayed with her. She's grown, she's learned to cope, but I still find her crying sometimes, needing to be held. I think that's why she fell for your passion so quickly, why it progressed so fast, so intensely. Because Kara needs that. She needs to be held. She needs the contact, and by promoting her, she looses that. It might seem silly-"

"It's not silly at all. It's trauma. You never really lose it. I didn't know it was that personally touching to her. I mean, I knew. But not that it broke her down so much." Cat whispered, wringing her hands together, shaking her head sadly. ''I didn't know that she... she seemed so strong, so eager, so... excited. Every day. Every moment. She's like an energizer bunny, never quite down and broken. I... how do I fix this, Alex?"

"Be yourself. Be there for her. She needs to be held, cuddled, protected, despite what she gives away when she's wearing her suit. I haven't seen her so sad in a long time, so I don't know if you want to go see her. Her powers... she's dangerous when she's emotional. You know that best. But if there's anyone that she'll listen to, it's you."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Because she might be mad, or sad, or even broken, but she never stops loving. I don't know if you ever heard it from her, but on Kara's home world, Krypton, love was eternal. There was one and only one, ever. She chose you a long time ago. She might even be hating herself, but she will never truly leave you, Cat. She'll always be there, even if she's upset. Love her, Cat. Be her one. She's the sweetest, kindest person I know. If you love her, she'll come back when she's ready."

"Why would she pick me? I can't give her constant love and closeness. I have spur-of-the-moment trips to Catco offices around the world, and midnight returns to work, and espresso addiction. I can't be that girl she wakes up with at 10 am every day and gets that morning action. I can't do that for her. Not all the time. I yell at her, I've fired her more times than I can remember, I call her some pretty bad things. So why the fuck does she come back to me? Every, damn, time... she returns with a smile. But not now..."

"She will. I have no doubt. She'll return, you're her Ehl kzhana. Her one. She's chosen you, and nobody else. But she needs to be showered with affection, that's why she's so sunny and sappy to everyone else, even to you, because she loves it so much. It's a reflection of what she wants. Show her what she's shown you. Be sappy and romantic. Be cliché. Love her. Show her how much you love her, and her cape, and she'll most likely come running back into your heart within a few minutes. She's as emotional as she is a downright romantic. I've seen her smile like there's no tomorrow because Winn gave her a bag of popcorn once."

"So do you suggest I buy her roses and lillies, maybe jewellery?"

"Definitely jewellery. I can get you something pretty special that they won't sell you in a store. As for flowers? She always stops to stare at the rose lilies in the store, the red roses as well. But she loves anything exotic. I think it reminds her of flowers she had on Krypton. I guess they were pretty unique."

"Does she have a favourite?" Cat asked hopefully, already looking through her contacts for her favourite florist.

"This might come across as super cliché, but she's addicted to passionflowers. They're just so intricate to her, it seems weird, I know. But if you give her anything with a strong load of sugar and passionflowers, you'll have her forever." 

\------------

Kara dragged herself out of bed, wondering if Alex had dropped by unannounced while she slept, and stopped short in her light blue Supergirl tshirt and red shorts and bare feet, the change in the living room shocking her sensitive blue eyes. Flowers everywhere. Red everywhere. Red, blue, and... gold. Kara stared at the beautiful headband sitting on her countertop, that was studded with some kind of gold jewel, and laced with red ribbon on one side, a tiny but fancy bow clipping off the edge. Kara walked up to her table and reached out to barely touch the edge of the red lacing such a pretty thing, stopping when she heard a familiar voice speak up. Cat.

Kara looked up with a gasp, and Cat looked her over, eyes coasting over long, toned legs and a tshirt that was so tight it left absolutely nothing to imagination. "It would look good with your suit, Supergirl." Cat said softly, gesturing toward the pile of red cape and, oddly, once again, that damned clasped gold harness and everything that went with it, lying on the sofa with her bag and her blazer. The one from the other day. The pretty pink one that went so beautifully with her red dress. "I mean, if you even care to listen to me now..."

Kara stared at Cat for a long moment, unable to form words, until cat spoke again, a lot more sadly this time, her voice barely audible but definitely enough for Kara to hear. Certainly, with her being oh so Super. 

"I don't know if you'll listen to me, and frankly, if you don't, I understand that entirely. I hurt you, and now I know why. You never... I never knew how much it meant to you, the cuddling nights we had, the softness, the brevity that slipped into our connection. I knew you liked it, you said so multiple times, but I didn't know that you craved it. That it kept you... okay. Kara, I made a mistake. I hope you'll forgive me for that, and we can try again. I should have seen it... how much those soft moments mattered, as much as the burning ones did..."

"I... I was emotional, Cat. I... I wasn't thinking.'' Kara whispered, picking up the delicate headband even as she spoke, tracing the gold edges and the beautiful red that arched between it. ''I know you only wanted to gift me what you keep saying I deserve. I... I just want to be close to you. As much as possible. I don't want to be your head Reporter, or anything else, like Media Director or head of Design. I want to be your assistant, because I get to be with you. That's all I want. To be with you at work, to work beside you because I love you, and then to come over on certain nights and stay here with you. These two days... I... I'm so..."

"You're hungry for it. I know. I am too. I can't understand, but it's like a mutual connection. And tonight is kind of the one year anniversary of the night you revealed your suit to me and I did a bodyshot off of you in that damned bar, and you loved it. We loved it. It's Valentine's Day. And as cliché as it is, I kinda did have plans for you for tonight. For us. Special, super, plans. I was kind of wishing the day was going to come faster. But now... I don't know if you can forgive me for being so insensitive to you-"

"I shouldn't be like that." Kara said softly, stepping up to Cat on quick feet, lacing their fingers together tightly. "I shouldn't be so... childish. But I..."

Cat pulled Kara into her by her tshirt, gripping the thin cotton and pulling Kara to her for a kiss, a feeling she'd needed like air for the last day and a half, and hearing Kara moan, well that felt like life itself returning into her soul, like Kara was the lifeblood she'd been starved of. Kara moaned against her lips, kissing back fervently, and stepped forward, gently pushing at Cat's waist with her fingertips, pushing Cat to her sofa, where she crawled backwards onto it and Kara smiled against her lips, breaking apart the kiss as she crawled over her, stopping over her thighs and settling down to pin Cat in place, a move that always made Cat smile.

"Don't you ever stop being who you are, alright Kara? You weren't being anything but you. I made a mistake. I didn't see you. Not clearly. That's my fault alone. I'm hoping the roses and the passionflowers are enough to bring you back to my arms because I want another chance. To make this, us, work.''

''I missed you. I needed you. How is it possible for me to need you so much in such a short amount of time?'' Kara asked, leaning down to brush her nose against Cat's, then to catch Cat's lips in her own, sucking softly.

''It's mutual, believe me.'' Cat whispered, her voice husked when Kara broke off and sat back up. 

''So what were these plans you had...?"

''They were very very NSFW. I hope you aren't looking for food, because the only thing I plan on eating tonight is you.''

''And ice cream?'' Kara asked jokingly after changing into her supersuit at lightning speed. Cat hadn't even had time to sit up. 

''And ice cream.'' Cat smirked, last years joke about Kara's love of carbs after sex making her laugh. Cat laughed and laid back into the sofa, pulling Kara with her so they ended up on their sides, facing each other. Cat had rarely been more excited to have Supergirl, and her gorgeous red boots, around her own hips. And fuck Cat if that harness wasn't once again in place, Kara being so damn effective at being ready Cat almost found it a bit too funny. 

''Oh, and by the way, Supergirl,'' Cat murmured, smiling as she reached up to the table behind the couch, plucking a red passionflower into her fingers. ''Never forget how much you are loved.'' Cat said, kissing Kara's forehead and the tiny scar there as she tucked the end of the flower stem behind Kara's earlobe, brushing the girl's golden hair over her shoulder. 

Cat could feel Kara's fingers tracing, searching, playing, and stopped her with her own fingers over Kara's on her own hip, making Kara pout prettily. ''My turn tonight.'' Cat whispered, brushing her hand up Kara's arm, over the muscle and strength that she always found very arousing. ''Let me love you, show you how much you mean to me. How much I love you.''

''I know, Cat. I know you love me.''

''I want to show you. Tonight, just relax and let me do to you what you've been giving me for the last year, amazing perfection.'' Cat said, easing the harness from Kara's hips and gently pushing Kara to lie back on the sofa.

Cat smiled when Kara laid back happily, smiling as she stretched out into the wool blanket she always had spread out over it, and watched curiously as Cat eased the harness over her own hips and clasped it into place slowly, adjusting it to her slightly smaller hips. Kara watched, unabashed, as Cat placed her hands over Kara's hips, straddling her easily, and pulled her hips closer, easing her skirt up higher on her hips, crumpling her pretty cape beneath her. Kara couldn't bother to care if she tried. This was way too hot, and most might find it strange of someone such as Supergirl, but being dominated in bed, or in this case, sofa, was hot to her. For once not being in control was very tempting.

''Feels nice, doesn't it?'' Cat purred, reading her mind as always as she eased red panties away and settled closer, slipping her fingers through Kara's already soaked wetness, slipping barely inside with two fingers. ''Relaxing like you are, not being in control, not having to do anything but feel...'' Cat kept talking as she gently eased forward, easing the toy slowly inside Kara, and smiled when Kara laid her head back and closed her eyes, lips parting as she felt every tiny bit, being so damn sensitive. Kara grasped at the cushions, whimpering at Cat settled the toy all the way in, coming flush with Kara's hips, and sighed as the harness pressed back against her own clit, rubbing perfectly, teasing her already aroused senses.

''Shh... relax. Don't be afraid to let go for me today, Supergirl. Be super, let me see those powers.''

\-----

''Anyone here?'' Alex asked, sweeping open the door that was unlocked and stopped dead, Maggie behind her in full detective gear as she saw the room, covered in flowers and odd little things, and at the sight of Supergirl, and Cat, buried together on the sofa-lounger, the TV playing some sort of sitcom or movie, while they slept, Cat honest to god holding Kara like she'd never ever let the girl go again. Kara didn't seem to mind, snoring softly, definitely sleeping deeply. ''Holy fuck.''

''Oh my god in heaven, it's like tornado hit this place.'' Maggie said with a wide grin, nodding appreciatively at the still sleeping couple on the couch, Kara still with the harness in place, while Alex retrieved whatever from Kara's file cabinet of alien prisoner info.

''Come on, let's not wake them.'' Alex said, returning with some papers and walking to the door.

''Passionflowers, really?" Maggie asked, pointing. ''That is so cliché.''

''Kara lives for them.''

''Well, it is the day after the day of passion. Maybe I should get you some. They certainly seem to do the trick.''

''I'm more partial to tiger lilies myself there, Sawyer... but the stunning roses from last night were incredible. And the food. And the date. And you.'' Alex muttered, playfully pecking Maggie on the cheek as she spoke, leading her out the door. ''Those two should have a warning...''


End file.
